Twilight Sparkle/Galeria
Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 640px-Twilight_Sparkle_pondering_S1E01.png|"Księżniczka Luna?" - słowa Twilight|link=Twilight_cycat_z _luna_odc_Księżnżycowa_czarownica.png.11232. 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_reading_book_S1E01.png|"Muszę to sprawdzić w bibliotece"|link=Twilight_biblioteka.png.1213 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_worrying_S1E01.png|Myśli...Tło zanika i rozpoczyna się inna scena|link=scena_mysli.jpg.11.vol 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_S01E01.png|"Twilight,idziesz na imprezę?"|link=impra_Twilight.jpg.21 1000px-Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette,Moon Dancer i Lemon Hearts idą na przyjęcie.|link=pony's3 .png.12 201px-Twilight_Sparkle0_S01E01.png|Twilight bardzo się zdziwiła...|link=Zdziwiona.png13.12.23 1000px-Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png|Twilight jednak nie chce iść robi baardzo szczery i uśmiechnięty uśmiech :DD. 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_running_S01E01.png|Pędzi do biblioteki gdzie czeka na nią Spike z prezentem na przyjęcie. 201px-Twilight_Sparkle2_S01E01.png|Musi baardzo szybko biedz,bo ma pilną misję. 201px-Lyra_Heartstrings_greets_Twilight_S01E01.png|Mija po drodze Lyrę i Ametyst Star jednak nie zwraca na nie uwagi,gdy te mówią jej "cześć" 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_Spiiike_S01E01.png|„Spike!” 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_Book_Not_Amused_S1E01.png|Widzi przed sobą książkę,ale jak uważa jest "nie na ten temat". 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_using_her_magic_S01E01.png|Używa zaklęcia które wzywa wszystkie książki,w danym pomieszczeniu w tym przypadku to biblioteka. 633px-Twilight_using_her_magic.jpg|I bardzo się przy tym zmęczyła. 201px-TwilightSparkleBook.png|To już napewno ta książka! 201px-Twilight_Where_is_The_BOOK.png|No nie!!! 201px-Twilight_Ah_Here_it_is.png|Trzymamy kciuki, że to już ta :) 201px-Twilight_looking_for_Elements.png|To ta. Teraz trzeba wyszukać Księżniczka Luna 201px-Twilight_Mare_In_Moon.png|Ooo! Dzień roku tysięcznego.. To już dziś!!! Plik-Lyra_Heartstrings_greets_Twilight_S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_in_the_library_2_S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_in_the_library_3_S01E01.png 201px-Spike_Take_Note_Twilight.png 201px-Spike_in_library7_S1E1.png 201px-Twilight_Precipise_of_Disaster.png 201px-Twilight_in_the_library_4_S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_Bring.png 201px-Twilight_in_the_library_6_S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_Talking_1.png 201px-Twilight_Talking_2.png 201px-Letter_Finished.png 201px-Twilight_Talking_3.png 201px-Twilight_Send_it_NAO_Spike.png 201px-Twilight_Princess_Complete_Trust.png 201px-Celestia_Never_Doubt_Twilight.png 201px-Letter_Response.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_in_Canterlot_Library_S1E1.png 201px-Twilight_on_Chariot.png 201px-Spike_Talking_to_Twilight_On_Chariot.png 201px-Spike_Talking_to_Twilight_On_Chariot_2.png 201px-Twilight_Darn_It.png 201px-Spike_Telling_Twilight_Make_Friends.png 201px-Twilight_Happy_Library.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_arrives_in_Ponyville_S1E01.png 201px-Twilight_Spike_on_Chariot_3.png 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_royal_guards_Ponyville_chariot_S1E01.png 201px-Ponies_Ponyville_Intresting_Talk.png 201px-Twilight_PinkiePie_Try_Spike.png 201px-Twilight_UhHello_PinkiePie.png 201px-Pinkie_Pie3_S01E01.png 201px-Twilight_WellThatWasIntresting.png 201px-Spike_Summer_Sun_Celebration_Official_Overseer_Checklist.png 201px-Applejack_Yee-Haw.png 201px-Twilight_LetsGetThisOverWith.png 201px-Twilight_Applejack_Good_Afternoon.png 201px-My_Name_Is_Twilight_Sparkle.png 201px-AppleJack_Howdy-Do_Twilight.png 201px-Twilight_Cringe.png 201px-Twilight_Shakes_Air.png 201px-Spike_Stops_Twilight_Shaking_Air.png 201px-Spike_Laughing.png 201px-AppleJack_WeSureAre.png 201px-Twilight_Explaing_Herself_to_Applejack.png 201px-AppleJack_WeSureAre.png 201px-AppleFamily_Pushes_TwilightandSpike.png 201px-TwilightandSpike_Dazed.png 201px-Applejack_S01E01.png 201px-AppleJack_Introduction_to_AppleFamily.png Twilight-curly-hair.jpg 201px-Twilight.with.curly.hair.2.jpg 201px-Twilight.met.Fluttershy.jpg 201px-Twilight.and.Fluttershy.jpg 83605-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-twi-saddled.png 201px-Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 twilightprzyjazn.0000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.000000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.010000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.020000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.030000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.040000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.050000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.060000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.070000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.080000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.090000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.100000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.110000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.120000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.130000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.140000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.150000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.160000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.170000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.180000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.190000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.200000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.210000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.220000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.230000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.240000.jpeg twilightprzyjazn.250000.jpeg Nie.png 201px-Twilight_Needs_to_Hurry_S1E1.png Twilight not backing down.png Twilight charging foward.png Twilight feel side effect S1E2.png Twilight one spark S1E2.png Twilight spark S1E2.png Twilight hehe it worked S1E2.png Twilight can't be happening S1E2.png Twilight frighted S1E2.png Twilight Sparkle Gasp S1E2.PNG Twilight right here S1E2.png Twilight tear eyed S1E2.png Wyjście smoka Twilightwyjsc.2790000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2780000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2760000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2750000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2740000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2730000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2720000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2710000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2700000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2690000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2680000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2670000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2660000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2650000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2640000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2630000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2620000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2610000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2600000.jpeg Twilightwyjsc.2590000.jpeg Dziewczyński wieczór Twilight smile S1E8.png Twilight dear PC S1E8.png Twilight have fun check S1E8.png Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png Twilight win together S1E8.png Twilight just so nice S1E8.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png Straszne historie.jpg|Jak Twilight opowiada straszne historie Rarity i Applejack Rój stulecia S01E10_016.png S01E10_017.png S01E10_018.png S01E10_019.png S01E10_022.png S01E10_023.png S01E10_024.png S01E10_025.png S01E10_026.png S01E10_027.png S01E10_029.png S01E10_030.png S01E10_031.png S01E10_032.png S01E10_033.png S01E10_034.png S01E10_035.png S01E10_036.png S01E10_037.png S01E10_038.png S01E10_039.png S01E10_041.png S01E10_042.png S01E10_043.png S01E10_047.png S01E10_048.png S01E10_049.png S01E10_050.png S01E10_051.png S01E10_052.png S01E10_054.png S01E10_056.png S01E10_058.png S01E10_060.png S01E10_066.png S01E10_067.png S01E10_068.png S01E10_069.png S01E10_070.png S01E10_071.png S01E10_072.png S01E10_073.png S01E10_074.png S01E10_076.png S01E10_077.png S01E10_078.png S01E10_079.png S01E10_080.png S01E10_081.png S01E10_082.png S01E10_083.png S01E10_084.png S01E10_086.png S01E10_087.png S01E10_089.png S01E10_108.png S01E10_109.png S01E10_110.png S01E10_111.png S01E10_112.png S01E10_113.png S01E10_114.png S01E10_115.png S01E10_116.png S01E10_122.png S01E10_123.png S01E10_124.png S01E10_125.png S01E10_126.png S01E10_131.png S01E10_134.png S01E10_135.png S01E10_136.png S01E10_137.png S01E10_138.png S01E10_139.png S01E10_140.png S01E10_141.png S01E10_142.png S01E10_143.png S01E10_144.png S01E10_145.png S01E10_147.png S01E10_150.png S01E10_152.png S01E10_153.png S01E10_154.png S01E10_158.png S01E10_162.png S01E10_169.png S01E10_170.png S01E10_171.png S01E10_177.png S01E10_180.png S01E10_181.png S01E10_182.png S01E10_183.png S01E10_184.png S01E10_185.png S01E10_186.png S01E10_187.png S01E10_188.png S01E10_189.png S01E10_190.png S01E10_201.png S01E10_204.png S01E10_206.png S01E10_207.png S01E10_208.png S01E10_209.png S01E10_211.png S01E10_212.png S01E10_213.png S01E10_214.png S01E10_215.png S01E10_216.png S01E10_217.png S01E10_218.png S01E10_219.png S01E10_220.png S01E10_221.png S01E10_222.png S01E10_223.png S01E10_228.png S01E10_229.png S01E10_231.png S01E10_233.png S01E10_236.png S01E10_238.png S01E10_240.png S01E10_242.png S01E10_243.png S01E10_245.png S01E10_246.png S01E10_247.png S01E10_248.png S01E10_249.png S01E10_252.png S01E10_256.png S01E10_257.png S01E10_259.png S01E10_260.png S01E10_261.png Ptaszek na uwięzi twilight0001.jpeg twilight10000.jpeg twilight20000.jpeg twilight30000.jpeg twilight40000.jpeg twilight50000.jpeg twilight60000.jpeg twilight70000.jpeg twilight80000.jpeg twilight90000.jpeg twilight100000.jpeg twilight110000.jpeg twilight120000.jpeg twilight130000.jpeg twilight140000.jpeg twilight150000.jpeg twilight160000.jpeg twilight170000.jpeg twilight180000.jpeg twilight190000.jpeg twilight200000.jpeg Spoko Twi.png Twilight Sparkle .jpg Samotna imprezka 1000px-Pinkie_spooking_Twilight_S01E25.png|Musisz być na ttej imprezie Twilight! S1E25-Twilight.jpg|Ałć co to? S1E25-Twilight2.jpg|Mój pyszczek! Niezapomniany wieczór images (0055).jpg S01E26_Główna_szóstka_.png Twilight dreams about Celestia.png Princess Celestia's hall .png Twilight runs up to Celestia.png Celestia Twilight red carpet.png Twilight and Celestia -we have so much to catch up on.png Celestia Twilight red carpet.png Twilight With Celestia .png Twilight after shaking.png Celestia and Twilight enter the destroyed ballroom.png Celestia tells Twilight to Run.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia.png Main cast and Celestia laughing.png Lekcja zerowa S02E03_004.png S02E03_005.png S02E03_010.png S02E03_011.png S02E03_012.png S02E03_013.png S02E03_016.png S02E03_017.png S02E03_018.png S02E03_019.png S02E03_023.png S02E03_024.png S02E03_025.png S02E03_026.png S02E03_027.png S02E03_029.png S02E03_030.png S02E03_032.png S02E03_033.png S02E03_034.png S02E03_035.png S02E03_036.png S02E03_037.png S02E03_038.png S02E03_039.png S02E03_040.png S02E03_041.png S02E03_043.png S02E03_044.png S02E03_046.png S02E03_047.png S02E03_048.png S02E03_049.png S02E03_055.png S02E03_056.png S02E03_057.png S02E03_058.png S02E03_059.png S02E03_061.png S02E03_062.png S02E03_068.png S02E03_069.png S02E03_075.png S02E03_076.png S02E03_077.png S02E03_078.png S02E03_079.png S02E03_080.png S02E03_081.png S02E03_082.png S02E03_083.png S02E03_085.png S02E03_087.png S02E03_088.png S02E03_090.png S02E03_091.png S02E03_092.png S02E03_093.png S02E03_095.png S02E03_096.png S02E03_097.png S02E03_098.png S02E03_099.png S02E03_100.png S02E03_101.png S02E03_102.png S02E03_104.png S02E03_106.png S02E03_107.png S02E03_108.png S02E03_109.png S02E03_110.png S02E03_111.png S02E03_112.png S02E03_113.png S02E03_114.png S02E03_115.png S02E03_116.png S02E03_117.png S02E03_118.png S02E03_119.png S02E03_121.png S02E03_122.png S02E03_123.png S02E03_124.png S02E03_125.png S02E03_127.png S02E03_128.png S02E03_130.png S02E03_131.png S02E03_136.png S02E03_137.png S02E03_138.png S02E03_141.png S02E03_142.png S02E03_145.png S02E03_147.png S02E03_148.png S02E03_150.png S02E03_151.png S02E03_152.png S02E03_153.png S02E03_154.png S02E03_155.png S02E03_167.png S02E03_168.png S02E03_169.png S02E03_170.png S02E03_172.png S02E03_173.png S02E03_174.png S02E03_175.png S02E03_176.png S02E03_178.png S02E03_179.png S02E03_184.png S02E03_186.png S02E03_189.png S02E03_191.png S02E03_192.png S02E03_193.png S02E03_194.png S02E03_195.png S02E03_201.png S02E03_205.png S02E03_208.png S02E03_210.png S02E03_211.png S02E03_212.png S02E03_213.png S02E03_214.png S02E03_215.png S02E03_216.png S02E03_217.png S02E03_218.png S02E03_219.png S02E03_220.png S02E03_221.png S02E03_222.png S02E03_225.png S02E03_227.png S02E03_229.png S02E03_230.png S02E03_231.png S02E03_233.png S02E03_244.png S02E03_245.png S02E03_246.png S02E03_247.png S02E03_249.png S02E03_251.png S02E03_253.png S02E03_254.png S02E03_256.png S02E03_257.png S02E03_258.png S02E03_259.png S02E03_260.png S02E03_261.png S02E03_263.png S02E03_264.png S02E03_265.png S02E03_267.png S02E03_268.png S02E03_269.png S02E03_270.png S02E03_271.png S02E03_272.png S02E03_274.png S02E03_275.png S02E03_276.png S02E03_279.png S02E03_280.png S02E03_281.png S02E03_286.png S02E03_287.png S02E03_288.png S02E03_289.png S02E03_290.png S02E03_291.png S02E03_293.png S02E03_293.png S02E03_296.png S02E03_298.png S02E03_302.png S02E03_303.png S02E03_305.png S02E03_309.png S02E03_316.png S02E03_317.png S02E03_319.png S02E03_320.png S02E03_321.png S02E03_323.png S02E03_329.png S02E03_331.png S02E03_333.png S02E03_334.png S02E03_339.png S02E03_340.png S02E03_342.png S02E03_343.png S02E03_347.png S02E03_348.png S02E03_349.png S02E03_351.png S02E03_353.png S02E03_354.png S02E03_355.png S02E03_356.png Celestia 'expecting some mail'.png S02E03_358.png S02E03_359.png S02E03_360.png S02E03_361.png S02E03_362.png S02E03_363.png S02E03_369.png S02E03_370.png S02E03_371.png Tajemnicza Wybawicielka Mare_Do_Well_using_magic_S2E8.png Tajemnicza wybawicielka2.png Tajemnicza wybawicielka3.jpg tumblr_m4di1r23sY1rtdiu5o1_500.png imagesCA22HUAI.jpg imagesCAV12YV4.jpg beznazwy444444.png beznazwy6666666666666.png mqdefault3333.jpg tumblr_lvcc5xiaRX1qeuz19o1_500.jpg Wigilia Serdeczności 1000px-Rarity putting blush on Twilight S2E11.png 1000px-Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box S2E11.png 1000px-Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG Ślub w Canterlocie S02E26 Cadance i Twilight.jpg Twilight.png S02E25_-_Receiving_a_Message_from_Celestia.png 830px-Twilight_Sparkle_sing_B.png Twilight i Cadence1 .png Twilight i Cadence2.png The Crystal Empire crystal twilight.jpg twilight używa magii króla Sombry.jpg|Twilight używa magii króla Sombry efekt zaklęcia grawitującego.jpg|efeky zaklęcia anty-grawicyjnego celestia odpycha twilight.png celestia odpycha twilight2.jpg Twilight_The_Ballad_of_the_Crystal_Empire_S3E1.png Spike at Your Service S03E0900003.png S03E0900006.png S03E0900010.png S03E0900150.png S03E0900152.png S03E0900153.png S03E0900248.png S03E0900250.png S03E0900252.png S03E0900254.png|Kolejna zwariowana mina Twilight do kolekcji. S03E0900256.png S03E0900257.png S03E0900263.png S03E0900270.png S03E0900314.png S03E0900320.png S03E0900357.png S03E0900362.png S03E0900363.png S03E0900364.png Magical Mystery Cure Poranek w ponyvile S03E13 004.png|Morning in Ponyville S03E13 005.png S03E13 008.png S03E13 009.png S03E13 010.png S03E13 011.png S03E13 013.png S03E13 014.png S03E13 015.png S03E13 016.png S03E13 017.png S03E13 018.png S03E13 019.png S03E13 020.png S03E13 021.png S03E13 022.png S03E13 023.png Twilight_splashed_with_water_S03E13.png S03E13 024.png S03E13 025.png|Rainbow Dash! S03E13 026.png S03E13 029.png|Rarity ma znaczek...Rainbow Dash? Cóś tu nie gra.. Pozamieniane znaczki przyjaciółek S03E13 030 .png S03E13 031.png S03E13 032.png S03E13 033.png S03E13 034.png S03E13 035.png S03E13 036.png S03E13 037.png S03E13 038.png S03E13 040.png S03E13 058.png S03E13 061.png S03E13 069.png S03E13 088.png|Pod koniec piosenki What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me Przesyłka od Księżniczki i jej fatalne skutki S03E13 090.png S03E13 092.png S03E13 093.png S03E13 094.png S03E13 095.png|Droga Twlight Sparkle..zaklęcie zawarte na ostatniej stronie tej księgi to sekretne, niedokończone dzieło Star Swirl'a Brodatego S03E13 096.png|Uuu.. S03E13 097.png|Z jednej do drugiej, z drugiej do jednej.. S03E13 098.png|Przeznaczenia czyiś znaczek wybrany sam, spełniony .. S03E13 100.png|To zaklęcie w ogóle się nie rymuje.. S03E13 101.png|A pójde sobie lepiej, przecież i tak nic się nie stało..prawda? S03E13 103.png S03E13 104.png S03E13 106.png S03E13 107.png S03E13 110.png|Twilght śpiewa piosenkę I've Got to Find a Way S03E13 111.png S03E13 121.png Twilight and Spike -what have I done.png|Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam? To są moje przyjaciółki! S03E13 122.png S03E13 123.png S03E13 124.png S03E13 125.png S03E13 126.png S03E13 127.png S03E13 128.png S03E13 129.png S03E13 131.png S03E13 132.png S03E13 133.png S03E13 134.png S03E13 136.png S03E13 137.png S03E13 138.png S03E13 139.png S03E13 140.png S03E13 141.png S03E13 143.png S03E13 148.png S03E13 155.png|Oh, jestem taka szczęśliwa! S03E13 157.png|Piosenka A True, True Friend S03E13 158.png S03E13 159.png S03E13 160.png S03E13 162.png S03E13 170.png S03E13 172.png S03E13 181.png S03E13 182.png S03E13 193.png S03E13 195.png S03E13 202.png S03E13 204.png S03E13 206.png Magical Mystery Cure .jpg Twilight has an epiphany.png Twilight -I understand now!.png|Teraz rozumiem! Dokończenie zaklęcia i przemiana S03E13 207.png S03E13 208.png S03E13 209.png S03E13 210.png S03E13 211.png S03E13 215.png S03E13 216.png S03E13 220.png|Halo? S03E13 222.png S03E13 223.png|Wiedziałam, że ci się uda! S03E13 224.png S03E13 225.png S03E13 226.png S03E13 227.png S03E13 228.png|Celestia's Ballad S03E13 229.png S03E13 230.png S03E13 232.png|Co się dzieje?o.O S03E13 233.png S03E13 234.png S03E13 237.png MLP 313 010.jpg|Twilight Sparkle jako alikorn! S03E13 239.png|Kolejna kumpela do latania! S03E13 240.png S03E13 241.png|Imprezka alikornowa! S03E13 242.png|Wyglądasz jak Księżniczka.. S03E13 243.png|Bo jest Księżniczką! S03E13 244.png|Co!? S03E13 248.png S03E13 249.png 201px-Princess Celestia -you are ready, Twilight- S03E13.png|Księżniczko...co chcesz mi przekazać?|link=twilight-celestia-magicalmysterycure-celestia'sballad.Ol.col Koronacja S03E13 260.png S03E13 261.png S03E13 262.png|Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle S03E13 263.png S03E13 265.png S03E13 267.png Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony.png S03E13 268.png S03E13 269.png S03E13 271.png S03E13 272.png S03E13 273.png S03E13 274.png S03E13 275.png Celestia -say something, princess.png S03E13 277.png S03E13 278.png S03E13 279.png S03E13 280.png S03E13 281.png S03E13 282.png S03E13 283.png S03E13 284.png|Life in Equestria 80f038_derpycoronationdayx.png S03E13 285.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png S03E13 286.png S03E13 288.png S03E13 289.png S03E13 290.png Onwards to Season 4.png|Lecąca Twligiht... Final Closeup.png|Tak oto Twlight zakończyła 3 sezon w wielkim stylu... en: Twilight Sparkle/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Galerie